My Sweet and Bitter Valentine
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ia takkan pernah mengerti apa arti perayaan yang diadakan setiap tanggal itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa hari itu adalah ... hari yang takkan dilupakannya... Re-Publish


**-o0o-**

**My Sweet and Bitter Valentine**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**My Sweet and Bitter Valentine © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing: Dino Cavallone X Hibari Kyoya**

**Warning : AU | Typos | OOC | Aneh | Gaje | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

DAAKKK!..

Suara gaduh itu membuat makhluk hidup yang melintas menoleh sesaat ke arah suara berasal. Seorang anak berambut pirang berumur sekitar duabelas tahun menabrak anak berambut hitam berumur sekitar delapan tahun dengan sepedanya yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan.

Anak berambut pirang berada di atas anak lainnya sambil menahan kedua sikunya agar tak menjatuhi si rambut hitam. Si anak berambut hitam memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum membuka dan mendecih, "Pergi dariku Herbivora!"

"Ah, maaf. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya anak berambut pirang sambil bangun dan duduk di depan anak berambut hitam. Anak berambut hitam itu hanya menatap dingin ke mata _hazel_ yang menatapnya khawatir itu.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Kenapa tubuhmu banyak luka?"

Anak berambut hitam menatap tubuhnya. Wajah, tangan, dan kakinya memang banyak luka dan berdarah. Ia tahu itu bukan karena anak yang menabraknya, tapi ...

... _Perlu_kah ia menjawab?

"Ya tak apa kalau kau tak mau menjawab... Sekarang ikut aku, kau harus segera di obati," ujar anak pirang itu sambil menarik tangan anak lainnya dan mendudukkannya di boncengan sepeda miliknya setelah membenahi sepedanya yang terjatuh.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya?" ujar anak pirang sambil mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang. Hampir membuat anak yang lebih kecil nyaris terjatuh kalau saja ia tak segera melingkarkan tangan penuh lukanya pada pinggang itu.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung berbalut kaos cokelat itu dan menatap sayu pada hijaunya pepohonan yang seakan berjalan itu. Ia tak seperti ini biasanya. Ia selalu menolak ketika seseorang mencoba membantunya. Tapi entah dengan anak yang sedang mengayuh sepeda ini ... ia merasa berbeda.

Ia menghela nafas lelah sesaat sebelum pandangan matanya memburam dan akhirnya menggelap.

**.**

**.**

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan dan memakan waktu banyak itu, akhirnya ia berhenti di depan rumah yang besar dan mewah. Ia melirik kebelakang dan menemukan anak yang lebih kecil itu sedang tertidur bersandar punggungnya. "Hei, kau ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai."

Anak itu membuka matanya _onyx_ dan mencoba berdiri tapi goyah dan nyaris terjatuh jikalau anak pirang itu tak menahan tubuhnya. "Ayo aku bantu, kau bisa berjalan, kan?" ia mengangguk dan membiarkan anak itu menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

"Romario! Tolong bantu aku, ada yang terluka!" seru anak berambut pirang.

"Baik tuan muda," balas Romario sang pelayan yang sejak tadi sudah berada di pintu. Romario meninggalkan tuan muda yang sedang membantu anak yang lebih untuk duduk untuk mengambil kotak obat dan sesaat kembali lagi.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya si pirang sambil menatap pemilik mata _onyx_ dingin itu yang sedang diobati.

"N–namaku Hibari Kyoya," balas Hibari pelan sambil menahan suaranya agar tak meringis kesakitan akibat rasa perih pada lukanya yang terkena antiseptik.

"Wah, nama yang bagus. Namaku Dino Cavallone, salam kenal, Kyoya. Bolehkan kupanggil Kyoya?"

Hibari mengangguk.

"Ah ya, rumahmu di mana?"

Hibari menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak punya tempat yang bisa ia panggil rumah. Sekalipun itu adalah tempat panti asuhan yang selama ini ia tinggali. Ia takkan sudi memanggil tempat yang telah membuatnya menderita ini dengan rumah.

_Takkan selamanya_.

"Ah maaf..." Mata Dino tampak sayu sesaat menatap Hibari yang menundukkan kepala. "Kalau kau mau kau boleh tinggal di sini. _Temani aku_, aku selalu bermain _sendiri_,"

Hibari menatap Dino dengan mata yang terbelak kaget.

Tak mungkin. Tak ada yang pernah mau menerimanya sampai saat ini. Pasti anak di depannya ini hanya bercanda padanya. Atau mungkin membohonginya lalu menjualnya ke manusia menjijikkan di luar sana.

"Kau boleh kok tinggal di sini. Ya kan, Romario?" Romario mengangguk dengan antusias.

Kemudian Dino mendekatinya dan membawa tangan Hibari yang terbalut perban ke telapak tangannya; menggenggam tangannya. "Percayalah padaku..."

Hibari menatap Dino tak percaya dan tampak berpikir dengan keras. Ia tak ingin dijebak lagi dan akan berakhir sama. Ia menatap mata _hazel_ itu lama dan tak menemukan kebongan di dalamnya. Hanyalah sebuah keteguhan dan rasa hangat.

Perlahan ia anggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum kecil dan semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Dino yang melihat Hibari tersenyum sedikit salah tingkah tetapi pada akhirnya tersenyum balik.

"Ah ya, Kyoya. Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?" ujar Dino memecahkan keheningan sesaat di antara mereka. Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Dino tampak sebal dan mengerutkan dahinya tak senang, "Aduh Kyoya, ini tanggal empatbelas Februari, hari Valentine!" ujarnya sambil mengguncang pundak Hibari. "Ah ya, kau suka coklat?"

"Aku tak suka makanan manis," jawab Hibari pendek.

"Ah, sayang sekali, tapi ya sudahlah, ayo ikut aku membuat coklat!" seru Dino sambil menggandeng tangan Hibari menuju ke arah dapur dan Hibari terpaksa pasrah digeret oleh anak yang lebih tua–dari segi fisik-darinya ini.

* * *

><p><strong>"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"<strong>

Cairan bening mulai berjatuhan dari langit biru yang telah berubah gelap itu. Menembus masuk dalam serat-serat kain putih yang sedang dipakai oleh seorang pemuda yang tampak terduduk di tanah rerumputan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Dan dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan ciuman pertamaku diambil olehmu,"

Semakin deras cairan bening itu berjatuhan dan berhamburan ketika menyentuh kulit pucat pemuda itu. Mengalir lembut di pipi pucatnya yang penuh dengan goresan merah.

"Saat aku tidur di atap Namimori-chuu ... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyoyaa ... aku datang!"

Hibari membuka mata _onyx_-nya. Baru saja ia memejamkan mata ia sudah diganggu oleh kuda jingkrak pirang itu. "Tsk... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Haneuma?" Hibari bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda serta tonfa kesayangannya.

"Apa aku tak boleh bertemu dengan murid sekaligus sahabat yang paling ku sayang?" tanya Dino.

Hibari mendecih sambil menyimpan tonfanya kembali. Memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar dengan cepat di pipi pucatnya itu. Dino yang tak sengaja melihat tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Haneuma?" tanya Hibari sambil memberikan deathglare kepada Dino yang masih tertawa pelan.

"Ah, tak apa Kyoya. Ah ya, ini untukmu," ucap Dino sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna orange berpita ungu kepada Hibari setelah ia dapat menghentikan tawanya.

Hibari mengambilnya kemudian membukanya perlahan. Ia menatap bingung pada sebuah coklat berbentuk Hibird di dalamnya. Hibari menatap Dino dan memberinya tatapan tajam, "Haneuma bukannya kau tahu aku tak suka makanan manis,"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan tetap membuatmu memakan coklat ini, bagaimana pun caranya," ujar Dino sambil mengambil cokelat itu; menggigit sedikit, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hibari, dan ...

Sebuah ciuman manis diberikan Dino kepada Hibari. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu dan mencoba meminta izin kepada Hibari untuk memberi jalan lebih untuk mengakses ke dalam rongga itu.

Hibari yang terkejut akan tindakan Dino terdiam lama sekali dan baru tersadar saat Dino meminta lebih. Dengan malu-malu ia membuka sedikit mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya saat Dino memberikan cokelat manis itu kedalam mulutnya yang tak pernah dimasuki oleh makanan manis.

"Bukankah cokelat itu manis? Tapi, tentu saja masih manis dirimu, Kyoya," kata Dino setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum kepada Hibari.

Hibari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menatap apa saja asalkan bukan pemuda di depannya ini. Dino mendekati telinga Hibari dan membisikkan sesuatu ...

"Kyoya _maukah_ kau menjadi _kekasihku_?"

Hibari menatap Dino terkejut sesaat sebelum dengan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

_"Buon Valentino Kyoya. Ti amo Kyoya."_

* * *

><p>"Bukankah empatbelas Februari itu indah? Tapi kenapa saat ini aku tak mendapatkan hal manisnya lagi, Dino?" gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh tangan pucat itu. "Ini tanggal empatbelas Februari," ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan dingin itu.<p>

"Kau bilang, kau hanya mau mati di tanganku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau terbaring di tanah seperti ini?"

"Hei... Bangun Dino, aku belum sempat menghajarmu sampai babak belur. Aku belum membuatmu kewalahan hingga memutuskan untuk mati di tanganku,"

"Kemudian aku akan mati menyusulmu..."

**-END-**

**A/n**:

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini sampai bawah.

Ini fic saya buat ulang atau lebih tepatnya hanya membenarkan dan menambahkan beberapa bagian saja agar lebih baik dari kemarin. Karena waktu dulu saya post banyak sekali typosnya. Maafkan saya akan hal itu.

Maaf jika masih banyak typos dan ke-OOC-an tokoh.

Ada yang berminat untuk memberikan review?

Review Please?


End file.
